


As You Wish

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: @tag sorting people: shiro is shinonome's localized name, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, they're adorable together, this was a lot of fun to write honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't think of a good summary but it's fluffy, gentle, early-relationship sex between pickle boy and lobster son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noganmas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=noganmas).



> Thanks to @Sir_Mantra for paving the way with his own amazing Hisame/Shinonome work (read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5606374?view_adult=true)! It served as quite the inspiration for how their dynamic would work, considering they don't have any supports.
> 
> Also thanks to @noganmas on tumblr for sharing her naughty HCs with me that served to inspire this specific scenario! Ayy lmao ;)

“Th-the tip…” Hisame whimpered, the blush rising on his cheeks from how unexpectedly high his voice got. It was something that never ceased to embarrass him, though Shiro claimed not to notice.

Said prince glanced up from his perch between Hisame’s legs, where he had been busy laying gentle kisses against his boyfriend’s erection.

“Did you say something?”

“The tip… It’s really sensitive,” he offered, his gaze meeting Shiro’s for a split second.

The corners of Shiro’s mouth curled a devilish smirk. “Oh, so then it would probably feel good if I did something like…” His tongue gave a playful flick against Hisame’s head. The resulting yelp elicited a chuckle from his lover. “Guess I was right, wasn’t I?”

“Y-yeah…” Hisame stammered. Despite his arousal, he still wasn’t used to taking control like this, even if that meant just telling Shiro what he liked. He usually took a more passive role in bed, something his boyfriend was trying to coax him out of. It took a heartfelt assurance on Shiro’s part that he wanted Hisame to enjoy himself fully as well for him to agree to his terms.

They had started off simply; Hisame telling Shiro where to touch and kiss him, trembling fingers clenching against the lancer's tunic as he came undone. With time, Hisame had started opening up further, even entertaining the possibility of perhaps going all the way someday...

Shiro’s tongue brushed against Hisame’s cock once again, grazing the slit and prompting another squeak from the samurai. “Gods…” he managed to pant, the words lost in a flurry of quiet moans as Shiro took the head into his mouth, sucking tenderly at the swollen tip.

Hisame clutched the silken sheets of their bed, whimpering softly as Shiro continued to tease his needy erection. He withdrew it from his mouth, instead gently rubbing circles against the tip with his thumb as he lazily stroked Hisame.

“Sh-Shiro…” he spluttered, mustering all his restraint to not buck involuntarily into his hand. “P-please…”

“What is it, Hisame?”

“I want- want your… Your fingers…” It was clear Hisame was too far gone to form a coherent sentence, but the way his hips subtly ground against the sheets below told Shiro all he needed to know.

“Say no more; just gimmie a sec,”

Hisame breathed a sigh of relief at the moment of respite he'd been granted. Shiro placed a single index finger in his mouth, coating it thoroughly with saliva. He wouldn’t need any more than that; Hisame hadn’t told him to go further (yet), so there was no need to stretch. For now, his body acted as an extension of Hisame’s, following his orders and nothing more.

He positioned his finger between Hisame’s cheeks, glancing up at his lover with a warm smile. “You ready?” Hisame answered with a hasty nod, closing his eyes as he prepared to be breached.

The digit wriggled past his tight entrance, sliding to the knuckle with relative ease. A prolonged gasp left Hisame’s throat, the discomfort forgotten as soon as Shiro’s finger prodded against his prostate. “Ah!” A series of mewls and groans poured from Hisame’s throat as Shiro curled inside him, finding that marvelous spot once again.

“Feeling alright?” Shiro asked. Hisame was a mess, hair matted to his sweaty forehead as he panted to the affirmative. “Okay, then hold on tight!” And with that, Shiro began to move.

Every nerve in Hisame’s body cried out for more as he was quickly overwhelmed by pleasure, the calloused digit working him over carefully. He propped himself up on his elbows, studying Shiro through lust-lidded eyes. The prince flashed him another wicked smile, before licking a strand of precum from Hisame’s tip, the warm wetness of his tongue sending bolts of ecstasy through Hisame’s body.

The combined sensations of Shiro’s mouth and finger were enough to bring Hisame over the edge. With a strangled cry, he lurched forward, burying his face in Shiro’s hair as his hands clutched around his head. Shiro made a confused noise as Hisame finally came, and the awkward position he was being held in meant he couldn’t pull away even if he wanted to. Hisame dribbled into Shiro’s mouth, and he eagerly lapped up the samurai’s seed.

Shiro withdrew his finger, letting them stay like that for a few moments, listening to Hisame’s breathing return to its normal rate as his erection softened, slipping out of his mouth. Despite the growing cramp in his neck, Shiro felt oddly at peace; between the scent filling his lungs and the unconscious patterns fingertips traced on his scalp, Hisame pervaded each of his senses, a brief moment of pure intimacy Shiro would do anything for.

Hisame had almost fallen asleep still clutching Shiro when a clearing of the lancer’s throat reminded him of his discomfort. He quickly retracted his limbs and scooted backward, an embarrassed blush once more creeping onto his face. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… hug your head like that,” he stammered, just as unsure of what he had done. Shiro smiled gaily, bringing himself up to Hisame’s level and kissing the tip of his nose chastely.

“Gods, you’re adorable!” he squealed, pitch almost reaching the same level as Hisame’s had before. He leapt onto the bed, smothering the shorter boy’s face with more sloppy kisses. “I love ya so much, Hisame.”

Hisame grunted as Shiro trapped him in a tight hug. “I love you too, Shiro” he managed to squeak, growing aware of the stiffness pressing against his thigh. “Are you planning to… take care of yourself as well?” he murmured, nudging it with his leg to clarify.

“Nah, I bet you wanna relax now. It can wait,” Shiro replied, not wanting to push his lover any further.

“And what if I don’t want to wait?”

Shiro beamed, releasing Hisame from the bear hug with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Well, if you insist…”

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah i'm gonna write what happens next, just not tonight because I gotta sleep


End file.
